


Новое время

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Написано на Сикрет Санту.Как могло бы быть, если бы не было как было, или к чему приводит наивная вера в жизнь и чудеса вопреки.)





	Новое время

**1 - Самая длинная ночь в году**

 

В лесу Вендинг наступали сумерки. Начал падать снег, укрывая вечнозелёные сосны мягким белым покрывалом. Холодный воздух ударил в лицо выбравшимся из сильверитовой шахты Серым Стражам. После затхлых переходов, пораженных скверной, и зала, раскаленного дыханием драконов, это был глоток жизни и свободы.  
Командор вдохнул так глубоко, что аж закашлялся. Огрен молодецки ухнул, достал свой невесть где прячущийся в его доспехе бурдюк и выпил. Андерс покосился на опирающего на свой лук Хоу, но промолчал: не его дело, что тот играет в героя, хотя подлечить настырного бывшего наследного владельца эрлинга не мешало бы. Он уже знал, что пока тот сам не признает, что ему нужна помощь, лучше и не подходить: будет упираться и спорить так, что некоторые бабы позавидуют.  
Одна эльфийка металась и не обращала никакого внимания на очевидное, не собираясь успокаиваться и брать передышку:  
— Мы должны преследовать их! В лесу должен быть ещё вход! Я должна отыскать свою сестру!  
Командор покосился на неё:  
— Сколько раз ещё тебе повторить, что твоя сестра — мертва? То, что принесло нам ключ, было Порождением Тьмы.  
— Как тебе знать! Она больна и это можно вылечить!  
— Серые Стражи чувствуют Порождения Тьмы. Становись одним из нас и сможешь быть уверенной при следующей встрече, — мрачновато пошутил тот. — Разбивайте лагерь. Путешествия в ночь отложим до следующего раза.  
  
Костер и еда оказались более чем кстати: последнее сражение явно шло уже на грани их сил. Никто из них не замечал усталости, пока ощущение опасности витало в воздухе, но как только стало ясно, что Порождения Тьмы и в самом деле оставили их на сегодня в покое, она тяжёлым грузом обрушилась им на плечи.  
Андерс дожёвывал свой кусок хлеба и вяленую оленину, когда его позвал Командор:  
— Посмотри что там с Хоу. Он уже возился с повязкой, но ты знаешь его браваду. Это приказ, — эльф протянул ему аптечку и потёр висок. Он прекрасно знал, что без приказа Натаниэль просто отмахнётся от помощи.  
Маг ухмыльнулся: не то, чтобы он был рад тянуть кота за хвост, да к тому же устал он не меньше других, если не больше — руки до сих пор холодило, а от отложенного эффекта лириума мир периодически поворачивался интересным боком –, но утро всему отряду стоило бы встретить более менее здоровыми и выспавшимися. К тому же, никто другой этого не сделал бы: Огрен в медицине помочь ничем, кроме как мощным дезинфекционным средством, не мог отродясь, а сам Командор тоже не дурака валять собирался — ему с Веланной разобраться бы, потому что о дальнейших планах эльфийки хотелось бы знать прежде, чем окажешься в колючем, оголодавшем до крови, кусте или в ветках-лапах бешеного сильвана.  
Хоу стоически делал вид, что ему не больно, не тяжело и все дело в усталости. Но если Андерс почувствовал себя после получасового отдыха и в самом деле лучше, то вот Натаниэль выглядел ещё хуже, чем прежде: измождённым и бледным. И это не говоря о том, что его левая штанина была щедро пропитана кровью вовсе не Порождений. Маг успел обратить внимание на то, как сочится рана на бедре мужчины, когда её край мелькнул из-под доспеха в разрезе на ткани. Едва ли перетяжка поверх ткани тут поможет, хоть и сделал Хоу её на совесть.  
  
Андерс вообще обращал внимание на многое, а особенно на многое, когда дело касалось их недружелюбного Натаниэля Хоу. Честно говоря, если спросить стороннего наблюдателя, тот бы сказал, что наследник прежних владельцев Амарантайна вообще не ладил ни с кем из Ордена кроме как с Командором, и то по праздникам. Завести с ним разговор, который не заканчивался бы оскорблениями, неважно в какую сторону, или неловким молчанием и в самом деле было тем ещё умением. Но маг сам по себе был отходчивым собеседником, да и на Натаниэля невозможно было иметь претензии долго — тот был склонен к резкостям в исключительной подростковой манере, хотя в остальном и был вроде бы взрослым мужчиной. Вопросов о том, стоит ли доверять ему защищать спину, ни у кого не возникало: меткие стрелы не раз и не два находили цель в самые подходящие моменты. У Андерса же была и другая причина не иметь глупых счетов: Хоу ему нравился далеко не только как «прикрытие в битве» и «брат» по Ордену.  
Когда маг перестал оглядываться на каждый куст, подозревая его в сокрытии засады храмовников, и ждать от Командора кинжала в спину в виде требования выметаться из Амарантайна, у него появилось время насладиться простыми удовольствиям — тёплой едой, добрым вином и сном, пусть и не вдоволь, но точно без ожидания проснуться связанным. А потом вернулись и другие желания: человеческого тепла и близости.  
Андерсу никогда не было особой разницы, с кем заняться сексом: женщины и мужчины одинаково хороши, когда избавляются от своих ограничений. Одни — нежны и чувственны, другие — отзывчивы и выносливы. Свои прелести можно найти в любом. Пожалуй, Андерс рад был пробовать что угодно, кроме одного — отношений. Он не мог позволить себе обязательств и какой-либо кроме физической привязанности. До тех пор, пока не был свободен от Круга и «хвоста» из храмовников, по крайней мере.  
Маг знал, что красив и хорошо сложен, особенно для представителя своей профессии, да к тому же любил пошутить и за словом в карман не лез. А в Башне, как и в любом прочем месте, были хорошенькие служаночки, чьи взгляды нет-нет, да останавливались на видном Страже. Но, как известно любому, стоит человеку задержаться в одной компании больше чем на неделю, тут же появляются предпочтения. Или, может, дело было в том, что Андерс любил ещё и поговорить со своими партнёрами, а с кухаркой ничего кроме супа и не обсудишь? А может...  
Маг предпочитал не вдаваться в размышления, а просто принять факт: ему нравился Натаниэль Хоу. Может быть, виноваты голые коленки, которыми в более тёплое время сверкал гость из Вольных Городов, а может — любовь того к мягкому, но непреклонному противоречию. Какая разница, когда во сне то и дело являются видения серых глаз, полных не привычной грустной муки, а алчущего желания, а тело ощущает обжигающие прикосновения мозолистых ладоней… Такие сны не приходили к магу давно, и оставлять их без внимания не следовало.  
  
— Мне всегда было интересно: неужели на охотниках все заживает как на собаках? — ухмыльнулся Андерс, подходя ближе.  
— А на магах — как на духах? — огрызнулся Хоу, подозрительно посматривая на рыжего.  
— Может быть, но я предпочитаю перестраховаться медицинской помощью, — не обиделся тот.  
— Благодарю, но твоя помощь тут не нужна, — он указал на перевязку.  
— Нет? — Андерс присел, кладя руку поверх оной, и давя желание провести ладонью вдоль бедра мужчины, чтобы скрасить его дискомфорт еще и замешательством. Натаниэль чуть скривился: не ожидал такого и не успел приготовиться к боли. А рана ведь ныла. — Так я и думал, — резюмировал маг.  
— Андерс… — начал было Хоу.  
— Приказ Командора, — отмахнулся Андерс. — Хотя не могу не признать, мне доставляет некоторое удовольствие причинение тебе страданий, — мужчина постарался поделиться особо лукавой улыбкой и начал разматывать бинт.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — буркнул Натаниэль. — Дай я сам, — он оттолкнул руки мага, и снял повязку.  
— Мне кажется или я тебя смущаю? — поинтересовался Андерс.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда снимай штаны, — приказал маг. — Ты же не думаешь, что рану можно нормально осмотреть через дыру.  
На этот раз ему не показалось — Хоу покраснел.  
— Андерс, да трахнул бы ты его уже, всем бы легче жить стало, — прокомментировал проходивший мимо от костра к кустам Огрен.  
Хоу неудачно потянулся, снимая сапог, задел рану и не сдержал тихого ругательства.  
  
Архидемон забери Андерса с его ухмылками и шутками! И пусть Огрен сгинет в этом проклятом лесу! Командор пусть катится к Порождениям Тьмы! Натаниэль им шутом не нанимался.  
Если маг и в самом деле думает, что это весело — изводить человека намёками и недомолвками, а потом девок по углам в Башне зажимать, ничего удивительного, что храмовники хотели ему шею свернуть, сперва, наверняка, поразвлёкшись как следует.  
Впрочем, Хоу сам, дурак, виноват: у него всегда так бывало — стоило раз подумать, что вот эта улыбка была персонально для него, как он пропадал, терялся в собственных эмоциях и не знал, в какую сторону податься. У него всегда так было с женщинами: может, потому никаких долговременных отношений у него в жизни и не было, а вот неудовлетворённых желаний, невысказанных чувств и сердечных — и не только — травм хоть вёдрами носи. Он лучше и уверенней чувствовал себя в одиночестве, чем с кем-то, кого он мог бы назвать своей женщиной. А мужчинами он прежде и вовсе не интересовался. Но маг… Натаниэль уже и в самом деле подумывал о том, чтобы сходить к храмовникам в Амарантайне, чтобы они сняли с него какое-то любовное заклятие, которым его Андерс повязал. Иного объяснения у него для происходящего не было: может он и неудачен был в любви, да только и не мальчик уже от любого намёка краснеть!  
А Андерсу только дай повод — не уймёшь!..  
Порой, правда, Натаниэль был уверен, что просто тронулся умом, а маг — лишь дружелюбен сверх меры, что, впрочем, для Стражей может, не так и странно: они же практически братья, связанные «грязной» кровью Порождений Тьмы.  
Ну как ещё объяснить эту его чёртову заботу о его, Хоу, удобстве, чересчур тщательную медицинскую помощь и лишнюю руну защиты в битве?  
А может маг всего лишь любитель продуманных унижений.  
Но, несмотря на паранойю, Хоу не мог обманывать себя: Андерсу удалось пробиться за его линию отчуждения, за которой Натаниэль оставлял всех, чтобы чувствовать себя хоть в какой-то эмоциональной безопасности. Он доверял своим «братьям» по Ордену свою жизнь, но не разум и душу. Как же он попался на этот крючок?  
А ведь пока Натаниэль мается, маг с девками развлекается!  
Андерс стоял и сочувствующе ухмылялся, пока Хоу краснел, выпутываясь из штанины и постоянно задевая рану, которая, Архидемон её побери, действительно была премерзкая, с какой-то отравой, что либо противоядием лекаря, либо магией и вывести. Глупость с его стороны сразу не обратиться к рыжему магу, но эта пытка — куда хуже ноющей тихой боли. Ведь Хоу знал, что Андерс будет вот так стоять и ухмыляться, а потом, во снах, ухмыльнётся ещё шире и его губы покроют кожу тяжёлыми ожогами поцелуев, заставляя тело стонать от желания. Стоило Натаниэлю об этом подумать, как кровь устремилась в низ живота, и он злился ещё больше.  
Да чтоб мир вверх дном перевернулся!  
  
Снег в лесу Вендинг пошёл сильнее, накрывая плотной кисеёй пару навесов из плащей, которые установили Стражи, и с тихим пшиком поднимаясь паром от костра. Андерс с благодарностью отпил вонючей крепкой дряни из кружки Огрена: ему сейчас нужны были силы, и брага гнома работала получше всяких зелий. Рану Хоу пришлось чистить магией, а у Андерса и без того ни маны, ни концентрации уж не оставалось. Это, пожалуй, ребячество — влезать в собственные запасы силы, чтобы залечить не смертельное ранение, но зато облапать Натаниэля за бедро. Однако маг не раскаивался. В конце концов, не будь этой тени близости, ему бы не заметить, как изменился пульс Хоу и как напряглось его тело, вовсе не от неприязни, при его, Андерса, прикосновениях.  
Хоу ютился с Командором и Веланной под другим навесом и демонстративно не смотрел в сторону Андерса.  
Эльфийка потирала плечи, но явно не от холода. Она мучилась решением — Командор действительно предложил ей вступить в Орден.  
— Сегодня — самая длинная ночь в году, — внезапно заметила она. — Новое время будет завтра.  
— Новый год наступает сегодня, по традициям Вольных Городов, — подтвердил Хоу.  
— Да? И что же нам теперь? Петь и танцевать? — полюбопытствовал Огрен. — Или погадать? Время-то верно годное.  
— В Вольных Городах сейчас едят праздничные пироги с сюрпризами, — не распознал подколки Хоу. — Монетка попадётся — к деньгам, кольцо — к свадьбе…  
— Ну, учитывая, в какой опасной близости от важных частей тела прошёлся нынче клинок Порождений, так мне ждать — ума палату, а тебе — богатой сексуальной жизни, — рассмеялся гном, отхлёбывая своей браги.  
Андерс, посмеиваясь, не мог не заметить, как поспешил отвернуться Хоу.  
  
 **2 – Россыпь**  
  
С некоторых пор жизнь Натаниэля Хоу в Башне Бдения стала еще веселее. Дело было даже не в разбушевавшихся страстях банов, пришедших в себя после правления Хоу и Мора настолько, чтобы снова плести интриги, не в госпоже Вулси, повадившейся помимо советов, о которых просили, давать наставления непрощенные, да еще, кажется, и доносить в Вейссхаупт о любой оплошности, и вовсе не в блажи сестры смешать имя древнего благородного рода с рыночными торговцами, которую он не мог даже осознать, не то что понять. Вовсе нет. На фоне проблемы с большой буквы «п» это все меркло. Проблема являла себя пред очи Натаниэля, описывала пару кругов вокруг его ног и усаживалась рядом, мурлыкая как снежный барс, хотя размером и была всего ничего. Проблему звали сер Ланселап.  
Трудно сказать, что смущало Хоу больше: то, что он стал объектом пристального наблюдения и любви кота, или то, что перед этим напором таяли даже его упрямство и решимость.  
Натаниэль не любил домашних животных, да и они ему взаимностью не отвечали. Попытка завести мабари в свое время закончилась тем, что собака чуть не покусала Дилайлу, и Натаниэль поспешил от нее избавиться. Кошачьи не подходили к нему близко. Птицы или грызуны касались ему совсем уж глупыми. С горем пополам старший из детей Хоу сумел свести дружбу с кобылой Ласточкой, но усилий это ему стоило немалых.  
Серу Ланселапу явно было плевать на историю непростых отношений Натаниэля и животного мира. Ему ничего особо от человека и не надо было: приходил, сидел и наблюдал. Хоу, откровенно говоря, был уверен, что рыжее создание доносит своему не менее рыжему хозяину, магу Андерсу, чем сегодня его подопечный начищал тетиву, как подвернул ногу или сколько кружек эля выпил за ужином.  
Сперва Натаниэль надеялся прогнать животное, но на шикание и требование убраться по добру по здорову, кот не реагировал. Тогда мужчина выставил кота из своей комнатушки, в которую он проникал какими-то только ему и крысами, которых после его появления в Башне стало существенно меньше, ходами. На утро в своих сапогах он обнаружил следы не особо необычной, зато очень действенной мести: хлюпали они на ура, а воняли так, что даже Огрен полюбопытствовал, откуда такой мерзкий запах. Натаниэль пытался «вернуть» кота Андерсу. Тот деланно учил своего питомца манерами, сюсюкал и изображал приступы ревности, но лукавый взгляд у него был точно такой же как и у самого сера Ланселапа. Поотсутствовав день-два тот всегда возвращался. Тогда Хоу попробовал подкупить шпиона. Кот с милостью принимал взятки, оставляя явные следы благодарности на одежде человека, особенно щедрые во время линьки или удачной охоты: пару раз грозный борец за добро в мире приносил ему в кровать мертвых крыс. Уверенности, что кот все равно не доносит, не было никакой.  
Натаниэль предпочел свыкнуться с ним, как с неприятной неизбежностью, даже не заметив, что вечера в обществе сера Лапселапа перестали быть одинокими и обрели тень домашнего уюта.  
  
Однажды, решив, что несмотря ни на что, кот все же не может говорить и полностью его не сдаст, Натаниэль начинал с ним разговаривать. Скотина, к его удивлению, слушала внимательно и даже переставала иногда вылизывать свою шубу.  
\- Раньше эта земля принадлежала моей семье, - тихо начал он, промасливая тетиву лука. – Теперь же, стоит мне появиться на сборище банов, как я слышу за своей спиной шипение змей. «Хоу! Выродок!». Я не могу пройтись по Амарантайну, чтобы не собрать парочку проклятий. Я не протестую против Командора и Серых Стражей, не подумай, - он серьезно посмотрел на кота. Натаниэль начинал подозревать, что плавно начал сходить с ума: кот будто бы кивнул. – Мой отец наделал дел, несомненно, и эрлингу нужно управление, которому будут доверять. Люди никогда не прощают ошибок, но всегда мечтают, что их-то ошибки поймут, - мужчина грустно ухмыльнулся. – Все, спать. Иди, сер Ланселап.  
Натаниэль убрал на место лук и инструменты, завалился на кровать и задул лампадку. Через полминуты он почувствовал тяжесть поверх одеяла в районе живота. Опустив руку он почувствовал под рукой мех и услышал недовольное мявкание, из-за которого непроизвольно отдернул руку.  
\- Ну это уж ни в какие ворота! – возмутился он, но кот на него не среагировал никак, а через полминуты и вовсе облагодетельствовал его размеренным сопением.  
\- Ну и понятия у тебя о поддержке, - буркнул Хоу, отчаянно не признаваясь, что в глубине души такой поступок этой рыжей продажной – ведь наверняка! – шкуры своей цели достиг.  
  
В тот день Хоу отлучился в Амарантайн по делам Ордена вместе с сенешалем, но вернулся раньше, чем ожидал, потому что не смог обнаружить Дилайлу ни на рынке, ни дома, а соседи сказали, что она отправилась в поместье неподалеку по какой-то торговой сделке, и отправился к Командору для доклада. Идя по коридору он встретил недовольную госпожу Вулси, которая окатила его холодным, как талая вода, взглядом, точно обвинив его во всех грехах.  
Он хотел было ее окликнуть, но она поспешила удалиться. Подойдя к двери комнат Командора, он обнаружил ее приоткрытой.  
\- Старая кошелка, - недовольно прокомментировал Андерс. – «Натаниэль Хоу вызывает слишком много проблем для позиционирования Ордена в Ферелдене», - передразнил он.  
\- Нельзя заставить всех забыть разом, - устало отозвался Командор.  
\- Это правда. Но какое это имеет значение? Право слово, Хоу – славный малый и без сравнения с компанией убийц и висельников, что оказывались в Ордене. Одна досада, что папаня его наворотил делов на весь эрлинг, а сын теперь отдувайся? С каких это пор Серые Стражи стали заниматься «позиционированием» себя еще вообще?  
Натаниэль подумал уж было войти, но … что-то толкало не прерывать разговор. Дослушать.   
\- Баны всего лишь не доверяют. И у них есть основания.  
\- Доверять эти идиоты должны тебе! Ты принимаешь решения. А Хоу прекрасно их исполняет, в отличие от кого-либо еще.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Ну, пошли Сигрун с солдатами в Амарантайне говорить, так она не пойдет! Как и я – с храмовниками, - ухмыльнулся тот.  
\- Нас и так не все любят…  
\- Мы – не мешок золотых, чтобы всем нравиться, - Андерс, кажется, действительно был разозлен, раз так перебивал Командора. – Ты был в Вейссхаупте? А я вот там неподалеку вырос. Таких самовлюбленных подонков как Серые в Андерфелсе еще поискать. Разве что Круг и Церковь им не перебить…  
\- Андерс…  
\- Нет послушай.  
\- Хватит. Я не собирался ничего по этому поводу предпринимать. А госпожа Вулси, думаю, теперь и о твоих подвигах в Вейссхаупт поведает.  
\- Да мне жалко разве? Могу пойти ей помочь…  
\- Архидемон на твою голову! Что ты вообще тут забыл-то?!  
\- Я? Да вот, хотел попросить разрешения произвести в Стражи сера Ланселапа!  
Послышался воинственный мяв.  
Натаниэль едва удержал от того, чтобы уронить лицо в ладони. Маг хоть что-нибудь в этой жизни воспринимал серьезно?  
Однако, защищал Андерс вроде бы не близкого ему Хоу более, чем серьезно. Натаниэль предпочел заглянуть к Командору попозже, когда маг исчезнет оттуда, потому что понятия не имел, как посмотреть тебе в глаза Андерсу.  
  
Дилайла его не слушала. А Натаниэль не мог понять, отчего она так настырна!  
\- Натаниэль, однажды ты поймешь! – отсекла она, наконец. – И вообще, в дверь уже третий раз стучат. Я должна открыть.  
На пороге обнаружился маг Андерс.  
\- Прошу прощения, госпожа…  
\- А, вы за «истинным Хоу». Забирайте на здоровье, - перебила она, открывая дверь пошире и намекая этим, что разговор – окончен, и брату лучше убраться сейчас.  
Натаниэль практически выбежал из дома мужа сестры – Создатель! Как какой-то торговец мог стать мужем его сестры?! леди Хоу!! -, не сказав и слова прощания. Андерс вовремя посторонился, да и отошел, предчувствуя последовавший хлопок дверью. Натаниэль яростно пристраивал лук за спиной, когда маг обернулся.  
\- Пошли! – рявкнул он.  
\- Ох, милость Андрасте, у вас это семейное, - ухмыльнулся Андерс.  
\- Что? – Натаниэль резко развернулся, останавливаясь.  
\- Упрямство и убежденность в собственной правоте. Ну и спорое суждение. Хотя стоит признать, что темперамента больше у твоей сестры, - маг потер шею. – Признаюсь честно, я пять раз подумаю теперь, прежде чем перейти ей дорожку.  
\- Тебя послали за мной, а не душеспасительные беседы вести, - поморщился Хоу.  
\- Меня никто не посылал. Я выбрался в город выдохнуть немного и согласился передать тебе, что Командор не ждет тебя сегодня в Башне. Он-то надеялся, что воссоединение семьи произойдет без катастроф, и не хотел нарушать идиллию.  
\- К сожалению, он оказался не прав. У меня нет семьи больше. Она отреклась от рода, выйдя за торговца и …  
Хоу совершенно не ожидал, что Андерс вмажет ему. Не потому, что это не его, Андерса, дело – бардак в жизни Натаниэля. И не потому, что он был магом, а потому что… ну, это же Андерс. Он даже Порождения Тьмы без удовлетворения калечит-убивает. Удар Натаниэль пропустил и от его силы аж упал на колени.  
\- Ты что же, Хоу, совсем ничего не понимаешь?! – яростно поинтересовался тот. – У тебя еще есть семья и близкие. Есть те, кто помнят и переживают о тебе! Те, кому ты дорог не потому, что ты ценный солдат и прикроешь в битве. Это большее, о чем можно мечтать! – его слова были полны горечи и меди. Тот же вкус, как и у крови в уголке рта: Андерс рассек ему губу. – Если ты думаешь, что это – стоит какого-то там престижа рода, которым и так уже разве что подтереться, то ты дурак.  
Натаниэль уже поднялся и не собирался смотреть магу в лицо: внутри неприятно саднило – Андерс был прав. Хоу и сам знал это, но отчего-то не догадался об этом прежде. Или - не хотел признавать. Он держался за то, чему его учили в детстве, за то, кем он был, не желая отпускать прошлое и признавать, что он уже изменился, и никогда не будет прежним ни он сам, ни его род, который теперь уже оборвется вместе с ним. Он старался сохранить иллюзию того, что однажды ему суждено вернуть прошлое. Но это был глупый обман, ради которого он отталкивал от себя людей, пытающихся помочь ему в новой, непростой жизни.  
Послышался звук открываемой двери и голос Дилайлы:  
\- Архидемон забери всю эту семейку! Не смей уходить, упрямый баран! – прокричала она, выбегая на крыльцо.  
Андерс испарился, похоже, сразу после своей тирады, потому что обернувшийся к нему Натаниэль увидел лишь пустую улицу.  
С сестрой он тогда помирился.   
  
**3 – Подарок**  
  
Андерс привык к тому, что все просто, когда знаешь, чего хочешь. Дальше следует только составить план и следовать его букве. И все, попадание в яблочко, если, конечно, план дееспособный. Его планы редко давали осечку. Ну, точнее те, которые касались любовных похождений, ночных вылазок на кухню или Порождений Тьмы. Что же касается храмовников – это всегда была игра на время, которого магу, к его сожалению, никогда не хватало.  
Хоу, слава Создателю, не был храмовником. Он был простым великовозрастным потерявшим наследство и имя и, видимо, никогда не имевшим благосклонности женщин упрямцем, не лишенным, впрочем, доброго сердца, привлекательности и воинского умения. Не «Белая Голова» чай! Но Андерс спотыкался раз за разом, не успев даже начать действовать. Его обескураживал то Хоу, то он сам. Хорошие идеи на поверку оказывались глупыми. Но других - не было.  
Вот и сейчас, протягивая Натаниэлю медальон с защитой от магии стихий, Андерс чувствовал себя так же идиотически, как двенадцатилетний мальчишка, протягивающий потрепанную жизнью ромашку своей даме сердца. Успокаивало только то, что дама явно была растеряна еще больше и совершенно не представляла, что с этим даром делать. Хоу смотрел на медальон с жутчайшим недоумением и подозрением.  
\- Дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, - прокомментировал, наконец, маг.  
\- Дареному – с какого перепугу? – с сомнением поинтересовался Натаниэль.  
\- В Андерфелсе – Новый Год, - сообщил Андерс с энтузиазмом.  
\- И что?  
\- На Новый Год дорогим людям дарят подарки.  
\- Андерс…  
\- Да успокойся ты, - маг понял, что если он не соврет, так и будут они стоять и смотреть друг на друга исподлобья, пока не начнется следующий Мор, - Командор приказал улучшить твою устойчивость против магии.  
Хоу, наконец, забрал амулет, буркнув из вежливости «Спасибо», а Андерс поспешил удалиться.  
  
Стена обрушилась под весом упавшего на нее огра, открывая скрытую каверну, полную костей и пыли. Огрен ухнул, обрушивая на выродка свой топор, но огр умудрился вывернуться и вмазать гному так, что тот отлетел в пробитый проем, обнаруживая там целую залу. Впрочем, от стрелы Хоу в горло твари спастись не удалось. Андерс почувствовал, как дрогнула Тень. Что-то было там, внутри комнаты, и было бы очень хорошо, если бы только парочка не до конца безжизненных скелетов. Но колебания были похожи больше на сработавшее заклинание.  
\- Командор, развейте.... - заорал маг. Точнее, постарался заорать: последнее слово потонуло в смачном зевке. Архидемон побери все эти древние подземелья! Командор услышал и даже попытался что-то сделать. Он знал штучки храмовников, но концентрации ему уже хватало - зевнул и выронил свои мечи, оседая на пол.  
\- Спи, Андерс, - услышал маг ласкающий вкрадчивый голос. - Спи.  
Камень под щекой был холодным и пах скверной и кровью, но Андерсу было совершенно все равно. Сон был таким мягким и приятным, то он бы с удовольствием провел в нем всю жизнь.  
Просыпаться очень не хотелось.  
  
\- Просыпайтесь, милорд! - голос Дрейка был, кажется, еще более скрипучим, чем обычно, и отвратительно раздражающим с утра. Хоу аж подскочил. - Давайте, вставайте. Сами же требовали будить вас с первыми лучами, чтобы встретиться с родителем пораньше.  
Натаниэль тут же вспомнил, то они приехали из Вольных Городов такой глубокой ночью, что он предпочел не являться в замок отца, а провести оставшиеся пару часов в гостинице в Амарантайне. Он хотел предстать перед семьей после стольких лет разлуки в приличном виде и в приличное время. Он был рад, что домой его влекло столь радостное событие, как свадьба его сестры. Дилайла выходила замуж за младшего из Кусландов, не за какого-то торгаша и менялу…  
Хоу осекся в мыслях. Как ему вообще такое сравнение могло прийти в голову! Чтобы его сестра, из его рода, когда-то вышла за простолюдина или столь мелочного аристократишку? Да скорее земля разверзнется и начнется Мор!  
Кстати…  
\- Эй, Дрейк, напомни мне, какой сейчас год?  
\- А вроде не пили с утра, милорд! – он бухнул перед Хоу лохань с водой.  
\- Да отстань ты! – отмахнулся тот, начиная умываться. – Год какой?  
\- Да 930ый!  
\- Мор уже начался? Король Кайлан воюет с Порождениями Тьмы? – взволновано поинтересовался Натаниэль.  
\- Окститесь, ваш’милость. Если Король с кем и воюет, то только со своей женой! Что за сны вам, будь оно неладно!, снились! – Дрейк буквально заткнул его полотенцем, то ли вытирая, то ли действительно намекая, что уж молчать бы ему. – Давайте-давайте! Как раз к завтраку в замке поспеем!  
С горем пополам они собрались и вышли из гостиницы.  
Натаниэля не покидало ощущение, что он спит. Или все то, что ему казалось настоящим, просто было дурным сном? Мор, предательство отца, потеря эрлинга, Серые Стражи…  
По всякому выходило так.  
  
К обеду Натаниэль уже и правда поверил в свои «плохие» сны. Все шло как и было должно, по-другому быть не могло. Отец уверенно и честно управлял землями, все так же придираясь к Натаниэлю из-за любой мелочи, но теперь уже явно – скорее из ностальгии, чем всерьез. Брат еще не вернулся из Денерима, повязанный по рукам и ногам каким-то своими воинскими обязательствами. Дилайла была счастлива своим будущим мужем и жизнью. Никакой вражды между Хоу и Кусландами не было.  
После обеда Натаниэль решил отдохнуть немного. Комнаты ему отвели его старые. Все здесь осталось как тогда, когда он покинул их, разве что его оружие, принесенное сюда слугами, было теперь настоящим, а не тренировочным, да и кота тут прежде никогда не бывало.  
Скромных размеров рыжий кот растянулся на его кровати как у себя дома. Блажь какая! Натаниэль шикнул на скотину, но тот и ухом не повел. Тогда он постарался схватить его за шиворот, но кот вывернулся и грозно на него зашипел. Это было до неприличия знакомо. Хоу с удивлением спросил:  
\- Сер Ланселап?  
Недовольное шипение повторилось, но на этот раз перешло в голодное урчание, и кот ткнулся носом ему в руку, требуя еды, которой у него с собой не было. Животное разочарованно мявкнуло. В солнечном свете блеснули на его ошейнике металлические бляшки. Одна из них переливалась голубым, потому что была завороженная: Андерс как-то наложил на ошейник защитное заклятие.  
Стоп. Маг Андерс – персонаж из плохого сна! Надоедливый шумный наглый маг, вечно лезущий не в свое дело с советами… бьющими точно в цель и в центр проблемы. Обаятельный любитель шуточек, после которых Натаниэль зарекался найти доспех с закрытыми коленками. Неожиданный защитник его, Натаниэля Хоу, интересов. И … было что-то еще. Натаниэль нащупал на шее шнурок. Да, этот амулет ему подарил Андерс, хотя Командор ему ничего подобного не приказывал – подозрительный Хоу тогда переспросил…  
В дверь постучали и послышался голос:  
\- Милорд? – то был Дрейк.  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Да вот доспех вам почистил, - дверь отворилась.  
Дрейк выронил доспех, когда увидел кота. Тот зло ощерился и зашипел.  
\- Вы где это животное взяли, милорд?  
\- От одного знакомого. Пусть остается. И принеси ему еды, на кухне точно что-то должно было остаться.  
\- Может я лучше его на кухню снесу… там покормлю…  
Доспех валялся у ног слуги, пока тот тянул руки к серу Ланселапу с точной надеждой изловить. Кот не растерялся, подскочил к Натаниэлю и ни на секунду не смутившись забрался по его одежде, впиваясь острыми когтями через нее в кожу, ему на плечо. Хоу от неожиданности ойкнул. Странная целеустремленность Дрейка ему нравилась и того меньше. Натаниэль погладил кота по боку и сообщил:  
\- Он тут останется. Доспех положи на место и иди, Дрейк.  
Тот покосился на животное исподлобья, но сделал, как было приказано, и даже через пару минут принес коту еды.  
Это был сер Ланселап – сомнений не было.  
Получалось только, что плохие сны – вовсе не сны. Натаниэль постарался вспомнить, что же было последним…  
Хоу помнил, что Серые Стражи продолжили исследование туннелей под Башней Бдения, то и дело напарываясь на Порождения Тьмы. Последнее, что всплыло в его памяти, был огроменный огр, в горло которого он всадил стрелу. А потом нестерпимо захотелось спать.  
Он посмотрел на довольного кота и вопросил:  
\- Мы спим, сер Ланселап?  
Тот неопределенно мявкнул.  
\- Но мы и не бодрствуем? – уточнил Натаниэль.  
Мявк был утвердительным. Потом кот поднялся, подошел к двери и требовательно промяукал. Хоу знал, что этот кот знает все ходы в замке, и дверь ему, чтобы уйти, не нужна. Значит, зовет за собой. Натаниэль поднялся и последовал.  
  
Хоу не понимал, почему они идут прочь из замка, в окружавший его лес. Уж скоро его искать начнут! Но ему казалось важным узнать, что покажет сер Ланселап.  
В конце концов, они набрели на какую-то хижину в предместьях Амарантайна. Или другого города? На улице было холодно, совсем не как в столице эрлинга с утра, и в воздухе пахло снегом. Как так могло быть?  
Но это точно был какой-то пригородный поселок. По улицам носилась стайка ребятишек, от которой серу Ланселапу едва удалось спастись на крыше одного из домов, откуда он и принялся громко мяукать. Дверь хижины открылась и из нее вышел до боли знакомый Натаниэлю Хоу маг Андерс. Правда, выглядел он вовсе не как маг, а как зажиточный крестьянин.  
\- Ну, что такое, котик? – интонации у мужчины были совершенно что Андерсовские. – Погоди… Сер Ланселап?  
Мужчина оглянулся, и наткнулся взглядом на Натаниэля.  
\- Хоу, - постановил он.  
\- Что происходит, Андерс? – отозвался Натаниэль.  
\- Здесь меня зовут по-другому. А жаль… что так, - он снял кота с крыши и взял на руки.  
\- Как?  
Маг промолчал. Пошел снег. Потом он все же заговорил.  
\- Это – ведь идеальная жизнь. Ну, моя. У меня тут даже имя есть, а не прозвище приблуды из Андерфелса, - ухмыльнулся он. – У тебя здесь – твоя идеальная жизнь. Так ведь?  
Натаниэль задумался, но потом кивнул.  
\- Сейчас ты проснешься, - сообщил ему маг.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я останусь еще немного. Мы – в гостях у Демона Желания, в иллюзиях. Я хочу побыть среди своих чуть дольше. Так почему бы нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Хоу, он показывает мне то, чего у меня никогда не было и не будет. Ни в воспоминаниях, ни в будущем. У меня нет и не будет ничего из этого. Ни семьи, ни спокойной жизни. Мне не о чем вспомнить. Кроме вот этой сказки, - Андерс говорил с грустью в голосе, так, что понять его одиночество труда не составляло.  
К Андерсу подбежала белобрысая девочка лет пяти с каким-то пучком то ли травы, то ли цветочков и завопила:  
\- Папа! Папа! Смотри, что я нашла!! – она тыкала букетом ему в руки, потому что до лица не достала бы при всем желании. Сер Ланселап возмущенно заворчал.  
\- Какая красота, - увлеченно ответил тот. – Маме покажи!  
И девочка убежала в дом.  
Тепло. Ворованные ненастоящие тепло и любовь.  
\- Иди, Хоу. Я догоню, - ухмыльнулся маг.  
Отчего-то внутри у того все скрутило. Нет, не то, чтобы маг врал ему: Натаниэль видел в лукавых глазах грусть и обреченность и понимал, что тот собирается задушить свою мечту, переступить через нее. Но тот факт, что маг наслаждается иллюзией, был болезнен для Натаниэля. Неужели только так тот может получить столь нужное ему – и не только ему – тепло?..  
Хоу упрямо покачал головой.  
\- Нет.  
Андерс устало вздохнул, посадил кота на землю и собрался уйти в дом.  
\- Андерс, слушай… - Натаниэль почувствовал, как его сковала неприятная неловкость, но он понимал, что если не сделает и не скажет ничего сейчас, то сам себя потом не простит. Маг обернулся к подходящему к нему мужчине, вопросительно поднял бровь. – Я так и не поблагодарил тебя за твой подарок.  
\- Не стоит. Я же сказал…  
\- Я знаю, что ты соврал, Андерс, - Хоу поднял руку и коснулся пальцами щеки мага.  
Тот ухмыльнулся и сделал последний шаг сам.  
Поцелуй вышел жарким и скомканным. Надо думать, от того, что Демон оказался против реализации желаний кем-либо кроме него в его иллюзиях, и поспешил убить наглецов вовсе не иллюзорными объятиями своих когтистых лап. Надо думать, они оба ждали чего-то подобного.  
А потому сперва пришлось разделаться с Демоном, растолкать мирно посапывающего Командора и успокоить негодующего Огрена.  
\- Молодцы, - подытожил Командор их рассказ несколькими минутами позднее.  
Они переглянулись. «Можно и так сказать», - подумал каждый из них.


End file.
